narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuna Hōtai
Yuna Hōtai (優心 包帯, "Gentle-Heart Bandages") is a female Nekozoku (half-human/half-cat) originally from the Land of Fruit. She specializes in using Bandages as an offensive tool, using Chakra Flow in order to manipulate them for her techniques; they're also used to increase her movement capabilities. Additionally, she's skillful in both Wind Release and Fūinjutsu, often using them in conjunction with her bandage-based techniques. She typically prefers to maintain a medium distance of engagement, but can fight well at all ranges. 'Personality' 'Appearance' *Overall look and proportions/dimensions *Skin and scars *Tattoo *Hair *Cat ears and Cat tail *Eyes and eyepatch *Primary Clothing (Outfit and ) *Secondary Clothing (Scarf and Bandages) 'Background' 'Youth' Yuna Hōtai was born into a small tribe of Nekozoku (half-human/half-cat folk) in the Land of Fruit. There, she spent most of her adolescent years and lived in peace, harmony, and happiness with the members of her tribe. She loved the tropical, warm and sandy beaches, the delicious fruits found on the shores, the vibrant colors of the plants and animals, and the salty sea breeze that passed through the trees of the forests. Whenever there was a great festival, her tribe played games and feasted with the other neighboring tribes. All sorts of different Nekozoku could be found on the island. She made friends with the other children, many of whom resembled bengal tigers, white tigers, panthers, and all sorts of other cats. Without any wars or political conflicts, life was joyous and peaceful without a care in the world. Well... almost. There was one threat to Nekozoku like Yuna. Because Nekozoku lived longer than humans and, upon reaching 13 years old, aged twice as slow, not to mention the fact that they were seen as a savage and inferior, yet exotic race by many humans, they were highly sought after as slaves. Pirates and slave-traders captured and sold Nekozoku to be used as forced labor workers, household servants, concubines, wives, pets, or personal playthings. Women and children were the most vulnerable and valuable, as they were the most valued commodity in the southern hemisphere, but men made for good physical laborers as well. As such, the Nekozoku tribes were always on watch, and they fended off potential invaders and kidnappers. However, despite their best efforts, it wasn't unusual for young children to be kidnapped by corsairs while playing in the water. Those children were often never heard of again. Little Yuna had always heard of the stories of children being abducted; stories told by the village elders as a warning to the children never to stray far from the tribe. She knew several members of her tribe had gone missing in recent years and she knew slaver villains existed, yet whenever she played on the sandy shores or splashed in the clear-turquoise waters, there was no sight of such malevolent beings. However, such pure innocence and curiosity would not last much longer. 'Abduction' One day, an ordinary day like any other, 7 year old Yuna and her childhood friends went out to play and explore accompanied by Kai-Tang, the most prestigious an honorable warrior in their tribe. Whenever Yuna and her friends went out to play, they were always guarded by a warrior of their tribe. The warriors were kind and gentle, yet ferocious when it came to defending their home and their people, and Kai-Tang was no different. He was remarkably tall for a Nekozoku at 5'9 and carried with him a sense of honor and pride not found elsewhere on the entire island. All the tribes looked up to him as a valiant defender of their land and he protected his home with his trusty bamboo flute. However, it was on this day that Kai-Tang would fail his tribe. As Yuna and her friends paddled around in the salty waters of the big, blue, sea, they failed to notice a dark, wooden, junk ship with blood-red sails approach the coast in the shadow of the trees, and rocky cliff. The sun was setting and the sky glowed an orange-gold color, casting a greater and darker shadow upon the approaching ship. Kai-Tang began his usual ritual. As Yuna emerged from the waters of the ocean, she heard the soft and faint sound of music. A beautiful melody was carried along the coast by an ocean breeze. The dainty and delicate notes seemed... enchanting. Yuna couldn't help but to be drawn to it's source. Her eyes grew foggy and her senses dulled as she walked onto the beach towards a seated Kai-Tang; each step felt like she was falling into an eternal abyss, and darkness enveloped her eyes as she stood in a trace infront of the flutist; she was completely under the control of his yin release genjutsu. With all 5 Nekozoku children around him and caught in a trace, Kai-Tang changed his melody. A new song projected itself from his flute, one imbued with the power of yang release. Suddenly, the vegetation in the surrounding area sprung to life; banana tree leaves, palm fronds, vines, and grass fibers, came together and formed into a sturdy twine which seemed to have a life of its own. As Kai-Tang continued his tune, the coils of green twine wrapped around each of the 5 Nekozoku children, including Yuna herself. Yuna could feel the effects of Kai-Tang's genjutsu wearing off, but just as quickly did it disappear, did her entire body become enveloped and bound in robust twine. Her arms were tied tightly behind her back in a boxtie which was tied to a collar that was tied around her neck, ensuring that if she struggled in her binds, she'd choke herself. Her ankles were bound together and her upper thighs as well, preventing the use of her legs; twine tied her thighs to her shins, limiting her mobility even further as she finally came to her senses. Before she could scream for help, a thick cord of twine wedged itself inside her mouth, silencing her to all but a faint whimper. As tears began to roll down her eyes, a palm frond and banana tree leaf were woven together and used to blindfolded her, reducing her visibility to absolute zero. Just as the slave-traders landed their boats on-shore, the rest of the twine was used to encase each of the Nekozoku children in small wicker baskets. Inside her basket, Yuna screamed out and cried for help the best she could but to no avail. As she was picked up and carried away by the corsairs, she tried to struggle against her bindings, but only ended up choking herself and making the situation worse. She couldn't see anything, but felt the thud of being placed on-board the little boat. Then she felt the rocking of the boat, and could hear the slave-traders laugh as they rowed away from her home. Kai-Tang of course, got a cut of the profits and returned to the tribe seemingly distraught, claiming that there was nothing he could do to save all the children as the tide came in and pulled them out towards the sea where they drowned. 'Sold Into Slavery' At only 8 years old, Yuna was auctioned off and sold into slavery on the mainland of the Shinobi-Knight Country where she was bought by a young, but rich and powerful feudal lord. Because of her young age and potential to serve her master well, she was the prize to be had by whomever proved to be the highest bidder at the auction: Her new master crushed the competition and made away with Yuna as soon as he could, filling out the rights of ownership and handing over a “trivial” 65,000,000 ryō on the spot to claim immediate ownership of the poor girl. No sooner had Yuna been bought, was she shackled by her hands and feet, given a collar that declared her the property of her owner, and led into an ornate, gold-black palanquin where she was locked inside and carried away to her master’s palace. Upon arriving at her master’s estate, Yuna was released from the confines of her palanquin and was promptly escorted into her master’s dining hall for her first real meal in months; she hadn’t been eating properly since her abduction. There, Yuna was treated to all sorts of foods and dishes she’d never even seen or heard of: Warm, prepared meals were brought out on silver trays, fresh from the kitchen; Soups and porridges stuck to her bones, giving her strength and rejuvenation; a crystal flask was poured half-empty with a delicious juice she’d never tasted back at home. She ate with her feet shackled to her chair, but to her relief, her wrists were allowed their freedom for the occasion. It was difficult for Yuna to comprehend: Being treated so well, yet so poorly, all at once. Being shackled to a chair, yet free to eat to her heart’s desire. Being forced to serve, listen, and obey, but have waitresses and chefs bring desserts to her without request. How could such kindness be found in a business of such evil? How was this possible? “I want you to marry me, Yuna.” The words echoed and hung in the air like a hangman’s noose. Yuna was only 8; she didn’t know what to do; she barely understood the concept of love and sexuality. “Not yet, of course, but when you’re of suitable age, we shall be wed my dear.” Yuna could only listen to her master’s words. He was a young, naïve, arrogant man, probably around 19 or so, but somehow he possessed unnatural wealth, status, and power. “Ah, but do not fret my love, for I will see to it that you are groomed to be my perfect bride; an exotic beast-turned tamed kitten truly worthy of one such as me. I will have you fashioned into the ultimate object of my desire. You will serve me, slave, as both my wife, and erotic plaything, my… pet. Now, to bed with you, and do freshen up beforehand.” Before Yuna could speak, her master clapped his hands and two young, pretty maids came to show Yuna to her quarters. They gently unshackled Yuna’s feet in order to allow her to walk up the stairs of the palace. Though Yuna couldn’t quite put her finger on it, there seemed to be a sad look in the eyes of the women, as if they pitied the poor Yuna, yet there also seemed to be a hint of jealousy, as if they envied their future mistress. Before she was sent to bed, Yuna was given a much-needed bath, courtesy of her maids. They washed her down with warm water, bubbles, and soap, before scrubbing her clean of all dirt and contamination. They shampooed her hair and brushed it afterwards, making sure to turn her rat-nested hair into a silky-smooth river of mint-green locks. Yuna had never had such a lovely bath before, nor such care taken to the maintenance of her hair. It was truly wonderful. After the bath, the maids dried Yuna off and fetched her a pair of clean robes. Her sleeping gown was a short, silk, kimono that was a beautiful navy blue color ornate with white flamingos. It was the softest thing Yuna had ever worn, and wearing it immediately made her feel sleepy. Thus, she was ushered to bed and tucked under the covers. As a first night precaution, the maids did what they were instructed to do: They shackled Yuna’s wrists to the headboard of her bed, so as to prevent her from trying to escape in the middle of the night. There was no way she’d be able to escape anyway, but after all the good things done for her that day, there still needed to be a way to remind her of her place: That of a slave, a pet, and the future wife of her master. It was an uncomfortable position to try to sleep in, as her arms were suspended above her head the entire night, but in no time at all, Yuna fell fast asleep, exhausted from her crazy day and her introduction to her new life as her master’s slave. At only 8 years old, Yuna was auctioned off and sold into slavery on the mainland of the Shinobi-Knight Country where she was bought by a young, but rich and powerful feudal lord. Because of her young age and potential to serve her master well, she was the prize to be had by whomever proved to be the highest bidder at the auction: Her new master crushed the competition and made away with Yuna as soon as he could, filling out the rights of ownership and handing over a “trivial” 65,000,000 ryō on the spot to claim immediate ownership of the poor girl. No sooner had Yuna been bought, was she shackled by her hands and feet, given a collar that declared her the property of her owner, and led into an ornate, gold-black palanquin where she was locked inside and carried away to her master’s palace. Upon arriving at her master’s estate, Yuna was released from the confines of her palanquin and was promptly escorted into her master’s dining hall for her first real meal in months; she hadn’t been eating properly since her abduction. There, Yuna was treated to all sorts of foods and dishes she’d never even seen or heard of: Warm, prepared meals were brought out on silver trays, fresh from the kitchen; Soups and porridges stuck to her bones, giving her strength and rejuvenation; a crystal flask was poured half-empty with a delicious juice she’d never tasted back at home. She ate with her feet shackled to her chair, but to her relief, her wrists were allowed their freedom for the occasion. It was difficult for Yuna to comprehend: Being treated so well, yet so poorly, all at once. Being shackled to a chair, yet free to eat to her heart’s desire. Being forced to serve, listen, and obey, but have waitresses and chefs bring desserts to her without request. How could such kindness be found in a business of such evil? How was this possible? “I want you to marry me, Yuna.” The words echoed and hung in the air like a hangman’s noose. Yuna was only 8; she didn’t know what to do; she barely understood the concept of love and sexuality. “Not yet, of course, but when you’re of suitable age, we shall be wed my dear.” Yuna could only listen to her master’s words. He was a young, naïve, arrogant man, probably around 19 or so, but somehow he possessed unnatural wealth, status, and power. “Ah, but do not fret my love, for I will see to it that you are groomed to be my perfect bride; an exotic beast-turned tamed kitten truly worthy of one such as me. I will have you fashioned into the ultimate object of my desire. You will serve me, slave, as both my wife, and erotic plaything, my… pet. Now, to bed with you, and do freshen up beforehand.” Before Yuna could speak, her master clapped his hands and two young, pretty maids came to show Yuna to her quarters. They gently unshackled Yuna’s feet in order to allow her to walk up the stairs of the palace. Though Yuna couldn’t quite put her finger on it, there seemed to be a sad look in the eyes of the women, as if they pitied the poor Yuna, yet there also seemed to be a hint of jealousy, as if they envied their future mistress. Before she was sent to bed, Yuna was given a much-needed bath, courtesy of her maids. They washed her down with warm water, bubbles, and soap, before scrubbing her clean of all dirt and contamination. They shampooed her hair and brushed it afterwards, making sure to turn her rat-nested hair into a silky-smooth river of mint-green locks. Yuna had never had such a lovely bath before, nor such care taken to the maintenance of her hair. It was truly wonderful. After the bath, the maids dried Yuna off and fetched her a pair of clean robes. Her sleeping gown was a short, silk, kimono that was a beautiful navy blue color ornate with white flamingos. It was the softest thing Yuna had ever worn, and wearing it immediately made her feel sleepy. Thus, she was ushered to bed and tucked under the covers. As a first night precaution, the maids did what they were instructed to do: They shackled Yuna’s wrists to the headboard of her bed, so as to prevent her from trying to escape in the middle of the night. There was no way she’d be able to escape anyway, but after all the good things done for her that day, there still needed to be a way to remind her of her place: That of a slave, a pet, and the future wife of her master. It was an uncomfortable position to try to sleep in, as her arms were suspended above her head the entire night, but in no time at all, Yuna fell fast asleep, exhausted from her crazy day and her introduction to her new life as her master’s slave. Over the next few years of her life, Yuna was taught everything she needed to know as the slave and future wife of her master. Her training spanned just over 3 years, officially ending a few months before her 12th birthday. During that time, she was taught how to cook and clean, and was properly instructed on the fundamental principles of a lady’s basic etiquette. She was also educated in the art of the more sensual practices, being taught how to serve and provide for her master’s more human and perverse needs. Her training proved difficult and she often had to spend days at a time practicing the potential roles her master would inevitably ask her to play: a maid, a wife, a massage therapist, a harpist, a concubine, and a pet; all of these were part of her slave training to ensure that she served her master and future husband well. On the eve of her 12th birthday, Yuna and her master were united in “love” and “eternal companionship.” Throughout the whole ceremony, she barely spoke a word and ate practically nothing at all; she had no appetite. Her eyes were distant and unhappy, yet all her master could see was the fun night ahead for him after he whisked away his bride and locked the bedroom doors. It wasn’t long until Yuna began to feel unwell and her maids informed her that she was pregnant and expecting. She was only 12 years old. When Yuna was 20 weeks into her pregnancy, she went into premature labor and gave birth to a stillborn baby girl: The poor thing never had a chance. Yuna’s master was furious. After everything he’d done for her, after all the time that was dedicated to training her, and still she chose to reject him! He thought of slapping the exhausted Yuna hard across the face, but she had barely survived the night, so he kept his anger to himself to keep from injuring his pet. He considered himself a merciful husband anyway; surely the miserable wench had learned her lesson. He was convinced she would never defy him again, but just in case, she would need to undergo further, stricter training. No sooner had Yuna recovered from her pregnancy was she retrained to be an obedient pet. After months of her daily sessions with her master, it was to nobody's great surprise when it was announced that the 13 year old Yuna was pregnant, yet again, with her master’s second child. Yuna’s obedience training was continued all throughout her second pregnancy, in the hopes of maintaining order: the master desperately wanted a son and would do everything in his power to get what he wanted. However, despite everyone's best efforts, Yuna’s pregnancy ended up as a miscarriage: another girl. There was nothing Yuna could do, but her master felt deeply betrayed. In a frenzy, he brandished his dagger and slashed Yuna’s face twice, the first slicing her lips and the second one cutting her left eye. Yuna screamed in pain as she felt blood running down her face. The maids had to hold the master back in order to prevent him from killing Yuna in his anger, but he was not satisfied with his wife’s punishment. After the horrific events of the failed pregnancy, Yuna was given time to recover and her knife wounds were treated by her maids. She was told that she’d forever have two scars on her face: one on the right side of her mouth and another one slashed vertically down her left eye. However, that wasn’t the worst of it. The maids informed Yuna that she had permanently lost all vision in her left eye and would never be able to use it to see again. For the remainder of her life, she’d have to wear an eyepatch. Furthermore, she was to be escorted to her husband for retribution concerning her persistent failure and betrayal. Yuna was brought to her husband nude and in shackles; both her ankles and wrists were in chains. Her husband ordered the maids to bind Yuna to the dungeon wall, spread-eagle and blindfolded with her naked back facing towards him; a bit-gag was slipped into Yuna’s mouth, which still had bloody stitches from her injuries. The master grabbed his leather bullwhip and the torturous punishment commenced. For 24 hours straight, Yuna was whipped relentlessly for her “insubordination.” She wasn’t fed, allowed to drink, allowed bathroom breaks, or given the opportunity to rest for even a moment. Her master whipped her, taking turns with the maids (who pitied the poor Yuna) whenever he got tired, until Yuna lost all strength in her arms and legs and ran out of tears to cry. Her gag-impaired screams echoed in the halls of the dungeon as the whip cut into her back, arms, legs, and butt, making her tender flesh turn pink and bleed red. She wanted to die. When her 24 hours of abuse were up, Yuna was unshackled and unchained, immediately collapsing onto the cold stone floor. Her master cleaned off and stored away his whip, leaving Yuna to the care of the maids. Right then and there in the dungeon, the maids treated Yuna’s wounds, making sure to wash, disinfect, and bandage them up. They fed her some rice soup and porridge to help her regain her strength and gave her water to drink to quench her thirst. Her lips were dry, and parched; cracked like her fractured mind and soul. When she passed out again from the exhaustion and agony, her maids gently carried her to her room where she was allowed to rest for a few days in order for her wounds to heal. After spending 3 days with a high fever, Yuna’s health gradually improved, but everytime she looked in the mirror at her scarred self, she was reminded of her fate. It was something that would never get better and never improve; her destiny was set in stone. When Yuna had finished recovering from her pregnancy and injuries, she was to serve her master once again. If she failed to deliver him a baby boy, she feared for her life what might happen to her. She didn’t ever want to try again. Within a year and at only 14 years old, Yuna was informed—much to her despair—that she was pregnant with her third child. This child would prove to be her last. After waiting the full 9 months, Yuna delivered her child into the arms of her maids who then cut the umbilical cord. She could hear the cries of a living, healthy, baby and was so happy. At the very least, she could finally have some company: someone to keep her mind off of her eternity of hellish servitude. If her master was satisfied with his offspring, then perhaps her cruel mistreatment would stop as well. For now however, she wanted to see her baby. Yuna’s husband looked down at the wailing child wrapped in its blanket. Approaching it carefully, he picked it up before Yuna got a chance to see her baby’s face. He stared for a brief moment into the little one’s eyes and smiled gently. Suddenly, a rage consumed him and he slammed his daughter’s tiny head into the wall next to him, crushing the poor thing as Yuna and her maids screamed in horror. “I wanted a son you useless, insufferable, traitorous slut!” the master shrieked, “You have deceived me for the last time, all of you!” Yuna was crying and screaming as she saw her lifeless daughter’s corpse lying on the floor. The maids were mortified: what had they done to offend their lord? The young master considered the maids in cahoots with his treacherous wife; they were all scheming! They must have been! He called his for his guards to seize the filthy wenches. Yuna was too tired to do anything but resist and cry in vain, while the two young maids tearfully begged for mercy as they were dragged away. All three women, Yuna and the 2 young maids, were imprisoned in the dungeon where they would await their “overdue retribution.” 'Fire & Brimstone' Over the course of nearly a year, Yuna and her maids (who were twin sisters named Kyou and Kyouko) were imprisoned and broken by the palace torturers. They were subjected to cruel and unusual punishments that included the use of various torture devices such as the wooden horse, the strappado, and the judas cradle. Beaten, bruised, cut up, whipped, and barely fed, they endured pain, humiliation, and misery; to them, death was the better alternative. Though the girls had already suffered greatly, Yuna’s master still found their treatment dissatisfactory; he needed something more. To set an example to those who serve him, he announced a public display of the penalty of treachery. With this show of power, none would ever defy him again. Yuna and her former maids were brought outside to the town plaza where the citizens of the master gathered for the show. The three women were devoid of all clothing which revealed their various cuts and bruises; they walked in a single file line with both their ankles and collars chained to the girl in front of and behind them. Their wrists were bound in leather straps behind their backs and as they walked, the crowd of bystanders could hear the distinct clanking of the metal chains against the cold stone of the plaza. All three girls were incredibly thin and pale with malnourishment and lack of sunlight. In front of everyone, the three girls were beaten by the master himself. He thrashed them with his leather whip, cutting up their backs and causing them to bleed. He repeatedly choked them to the point of near death and if they lost consciousness, he beat them until they woke up. Yuna received the worst of it. Her master brandished a carving knife and played with her as he traced the blade across her skin. Up her stomach and over her breasts, the blade glided until it reached her face. With a quick flick of his wrist, the master’s blade etched a scar across Yuna’s right eyelids, narrowly avoiding the eye itself. Yuna screamed as she feared she had been rendered completely blind, but her lack of vision was the result of the blood impairing her vision. As Yuna fell to the ground holding her eye and crying in pain and fear, Yuna’s master retrieved a club from his arsenal of tools. A delusional rage consumed him and, raising his club, he brought it down on Yuna’s knees, first her left and then her right, causing Yuna to nearly faint from the pain. He broke her legs and shattered her kneecaps with his club, guaranteeing that the poor girl would never be able to walk again. The maids and the crowd screamed in horror as they witnessed what had just happened to Yuna, but the master wasn’t quite through with his prisoner just yet; there was still one final thing he needed to do. The mastered turned to his torture assistant and nodded his head, upon which a white-hot iron was afforded to him. Walking over to each girl and requesting that they be pinned down, he ignored their tears and screams for mercy and he branded each of them on the right side of their neck. The brand seared its way onto the skin of the maids, as each cried out. When the brand was forever placed on Yuna, she let out a blood curdling shriek before fainting from the pain and shock of her injuries. Each girl would forever bear this mark of “untouchable”: To associate with or help them in any way would be a death sentence. The three girls were cast out of the town, left to fend for themselves. Yuna, who was still unconscious and had lost her ability to walk, was cared for by the maids, who thought it best if the three of them stuck together. Even if they had wanted to leave Yuna behind, they couldn’t; All three girls had been shackled together again and in order to move onwards, the maids needed to move with Yuna. Though they were both weak from the brutality and malnourishment they had endured, Yuna, who was small and thin, proved to be quite light. Thus, the former maids pressed on, venturing out into the unknown world and carrying with them a 15 year old Yuna. 'Recovery' Rough Outline plan. The following is gibberish. Do not read. crutches/wheelchair *joins kinudorei age 15 *overthrows manju at age 17 *rules for 41 years *overthrown by manju at age 58 human (29 nekozoku years/looks 29) *the farms or Manjushage born Manjushage leaves Emica Manjushage founds Silk Forest of Submission Approached by Obito as Madara to help w/ eye of moon plan on Ume continent. Part 1: Manjushage Births Shibara and raises her. Yuna 4-5 Timeskip: Yuna 6 (5-7) Part 2: Shichi Shizuken and Shibara leave the forest. Manjushage is heartbroken but happy. Part 2: Yuna 7-9 Part 2: Manjushage's world tree genjutsu, Yuna's world tree genjutsu at 9 years old. Start of Blank Period: Yuna 11 Yuna 15, wandering ninja monk teaches her basic ninjutsu. Yuna joins kinudorei age 15. Manju feels pity and sees suffering in her. Removes venom and so the seal is removed. To maintain the balance of power, she seals Yuna's senjutsu capabilities. Conducts a long ritual to make it permanent and unbreakable, requires Yuna's consent. Manju enlists her as a servant, but treats her like a daughter as well, to fill the void her heart. She trains Yuna to defend herself. Yuna hates the slavery system and wishes to free them, especially her fellow nekozoku. Pleads with Manju. Denied. Tries to sneak them out. Caught. Treason. Fight. Full sealing (later unsealed but senjutsu seal is forever). Manju's personal resource. Chains decoration. Freed by Shibara but must escape. Manju sealed and imprisoned by shibara for violating the laws and customs of the forest. Placed in town square. Shibara decides to spare Yuna and give her one last chance at life. Shibara does not free the prisoners, as such is there custom and way of life. Must maintain sovereignty. If Yuna ever returns, she'll be killed or sentenced. Yuna flees. manju sealed. Shibara assumes control of forest society, but does not directly control affairs. She asexually births a daughter who will be groomed to rule the forest. They will never share a connection or bond with one another. Current: Yuna 18 New Era/Boruto: Yuna 26 Sealing Yuna's senjutsu also prevents the poison variant from affecting her, since it nullifies injectable senjutsu chakra. One of the reasons manju did this was to protect her. Yuna overthrows manju at age 17. Is there a way to reverse manjus actions onto self. Current: 18 New Era: 26 rules for 41 years overthrown by manju at age 58 human (29 nekozoku years/looks 29) the farms 'Abilities' With regards to her abilities as a kunoichi, Yuna specializes in fighting with her chakra-manipulated bandages, preferring to keep her distance from her enemies. She's also quite adept in Wind Release and Fūinjutsu. 'Enhanced Senses' As a Nekozoku (猫族, "Cat-Family"), Yuna is a half-human/half-cat subspecies and therefore, is gifted with the natural talents and abilities of her kin. These abilities relate to her senses and come with several advantages and disadvantages. Additionally, they also classify her as a sensory type. Born with a pair of little cat ears, Yuna possesses the ability to hear the same low frequencies that humans can hear, as well as the higher frequencies that humans cannot hear, meaning that the range of sounds she can hear is greater overall. This clearly gives her an edge in certain areas such as detection and tracking, as she can hear things much easier, however, she is slightly more susceptible to sound-based attacks, particularly those of high frequencies that humans cannot hear. Yuna's eyes are special in that they're capable of seeing in the dark better than human eyes can. However, the disadvantages to this ability lie in the fact that her eyes are more sensitive to bright lights and she is somewhat near-sighted. Being only half-cat, she can't see as well in the dark as a normal feline, but she also doesn't suffer the full extent of the disadvantages that come along with her night vision. Similar to members of Inuzuka Clan, Yuna has a better sense of smell than most humans. Naturally, she can smell up to 7 times greater than a human can, but by concentrating chakra to her nose, she can increase her sense of smell 100 fold, with her having a maximum smelling capacity of 700 times the average human (compared to Inuzuka Clan members who can reach over 1000 times). This makes her excellent at tracking and distinguishing people's unique scents. If she somehow finds herself unable to see, Yuna can always rely on her sense of smell to guide her (something she can also do with her sense of hearing). Of course, with a sense of smell that cannot go below 7 times that of the average human, Yuna is very susceptible to strong odors, especially when boosting her sense 100 times it's natural state. Unfortunately for Yuna, there have been instances where she's been completely incapacitated or subdued due to a powerful smell. Alongside her 5 natural senses, Yuna also has a greater sense of balance when compared to an ordinary human. Not only does she know how to move and balance herself on all fours, but she also knows to how stabilize herself with her tail, as if it were an extra limb. Additionally, because of the way her brain is naturally wired, she's also better at recovering and landing from a fall. Her tail can also be used as a tricky way to steal things from people without them even noticing. If she's occupied the hands of an opponent, she can use her tail to snatch their weapon, steal their scrolls, or even choke them. 'Disabilities' Due to years of abuse while she was sold as a commodity in the slave trade, Yuna has received permanent injuries that scar her entire body. At the hands of her former master, half of Yuna's eyesight was stripped from her, leaving her unable to see out of her left eye; her master had attacked her with a knife, cutting her eye in the process. Over the years, she's learned to cope with her reduced field of vision and impaired depth perception, though it's not always easy: The fear of damaging her remaining eye and going complexly blind terrifies Yuna. Also at the hands of her former master, Yuna's knees were permanently damaged beyond repair; her master beat and crushed her legs with a club, preventing her from ever running again. Through strenuous rehabilitation and surgical procedures, Yuna has been able to learn to stand again. Sometimes, she attempts to slowly walk a few feet at a time on her own before inevitably stumbling and falling, or collapsing from her trembling and tender legs. After being banished and outcast by her abusive master, Yuna stumbled upon Manjushage in the Silk Forest of Submission. During her time serving under her new Mistress, she was forced to undergo a near-unbreakable sealing contract. In exchange for her life, servitude, and tutorage, Yuna agreed to be branded with Manjushage's Juinjutsu, which permanently sealed her ability to absorb natural energy. As a result, Yuna is completely unable to learn or perform senjutsu, and cannot be turned to stone (or any other side effect) due to absorbing to much nature energy. She can, however, still be damaged and affected by ordinary senjutsu techniques. (It should be noted that senjutsu poison or other injectables are likely null against her.) Although she no longer serves under her former Mistress, Manjushage, her Mistress never removed the Juinjutsu: Yuna will likely carry this curse mark for the remainder of her life. Throughout most of Yuna's developing years, she was emotionally, mentally and physically abused. As a result of the immense stress and strain put on her mental health, she developed Dysthymia, otherwise known as persistent depressive disorder (PDD). While her symptoms aren't typically as severe as those of major depressive disorder, they are long-lasting and negatively impact her life in many different ways. She suffers from bouts of low self-esteem, occasional hypersomnia (sleeping too much), loss of appetite, and varying levels of sadness and hopelessness. 'Fighting Style (Bandages)' Yuna's greatest proficiency lies in her ability to manipulate and control her bandages as tools and weapons, allowing them to serve both combative and utilitarian purposes. She does so by flowing chakra into them, similar to the way is able to manipulate and control her . As a result, these techniques don't require any hand seals and are also quite low on chakra-consumption, given that she's not changing the nature, shape, or form of the chakra, and is simply using it to move and strengthen a pre-existing inanimate object. The parent jutsu to all of her bandage techniques, Slashing Bandages allows Yuna to flow chakra into her bandages, which allows her to manipulate them and increase their strength, thus enabling them to cut through objects like rocks and trees with relative ease. They're most effective from mid to long range with the average bandage ranging from anywhere between 25 to 30 feet (9 meters). Derived from the Slashing Bandages technique, Scattering Bandage Assault is one of Yuna's signature moves. When she uses this technique in a focused manner, her bandages have high piercing and penetrative power, being capable of attacking a target hiding behind an earth defense. Her bandages are often spread out so they can attack from different angles, and each individual bandage can slice through a rock so smoothly that it resembles a letter being slid into the slit of a mailbox. Alternatively, if she collects her bandages together to form an attack at a single designated point, the barrage of bandages will strike her target in a linear fashion and can cause boulders to burst apart due to the brute force of the attack. In contrast, Yuna can also use Scattering Bandage Assault by releasing a quantity of chakra that allows her bandages to go on a rampage around her, causing them to wildly attack in whip-like motions. The attacks can still cut, but aren't as controlled and sharp as their focused alternative. Another one of Yuna's bandage-based ninjutsu, Subterrestrial Bandage Burial allows her to burrow her bandages into the ground and wrap them around her opponent's ankles. She can proceed to drag her opponent into the ground, burying them, or can even spring up more bandages to bind her target above the ground. Additionally, she may even swing her opponent around by the ankles and slam them into things like floors, walls, and ceilings. Additionally, the Yuna doesn't have to be underground to perform this jutsu (although she can be), as the bandages are the tools that are doing the grabbing for her. While many of Yuna's bandage techniques are focused on offense and creating space, Bandage Whirlwind is one of her few defensive ninjutsu. When using this technique, she manipulates her bandages by quickly and violently revolving them around her in a small radius, protecting herself within a whirlwind-like defense. If her bandages make contact with a projectile, they immediately deflect it away. Similarly, if there are trees or stones in the surrounding area, they may take damage or be destroyed. An attacker is usually knocked away, but if they aren't careful, they may wind up getting cut by the whirlwind. Although weak to certain types of ninjutsu and most genjutsu, this technique is quite effective against most taijutsu and ninja tools. Finally, in the event that Yuna needs to bind or seal someone or something away, she can use the Bandage Binding Technique to do so. Using her bandages to tightly wrap up her intended opponent, she can completely immobilize them, thus preventing them from moving or using any techniques. 'Movement' When her master flew into a rage and crushed her knees and legs with a club, Yuna was forever stripped of her ability to ever run again, having sustained permanent damage to her now-crippled legs. Ordinarily, she can barely stand without the use of an aid and—for a time—she solely relied on either a wheelchair, crutches, or being carried by another person in order to get around. When standing, her tender legs are wobbly and weak, shaking as they try to find the strength to support themselves. She can try to walk a few feet at a time in a straight direction, so long as she's on a flat surface, but such a darling action usually results in her collapsing to the ground or falling over. Sometimes—especially when indoors—she balances on her knees and crawls on all fours in order to move about; her tail helps to stabilize her, so as to prevent her from falling over. Over time, as Yuna began to master her ability to manipulate her bandages, she found that she was able to use them to support herself whenever she stood, although walking and running is still impossible. If there are trees, branches, or other things to grab hold of, she can swing around from tree to tree. She is quite proficient at this and can reach speeds fast enough to keep up with other shinobi. If there are no trees, buildings, or rocks around, then Yuna is typically left with one other option with regards to her movement via bandages. With her bandages, she can manipulate them to act as "spider-legs," however, such movement is usually quite slow and linear and leaves her quite vulnerable, as well as the downside of it draining chakra just to perform the action of walking. Alongside her bandages, Yuna also is capable of using wind release to move. By using Wind Release: Stream, Yuna can breathe out a stream of air that blows her body in the opposite direction that she's facing. This technically allows her to fly for a short period of time and it moves her around fairly quickly. Additionally, if she's falling, she can use this technique in order to make a recovering and carry her to safety. Finally, Yuna's primary mode of transportation is her personal summon, Kenta: a big, white, Bengal tiger who talks and can use wind release to attack and boost his running speed. He allows her to sit on his back and ride him as a mount, thus, he can usually be found in her company and is with her more often than without. Usually he can run around 30 miles per hour with Yuna on his back, but when he uses his Wind Release: Windwalker Technique, he can reach speeds up to 75 miles per hour. While on her journeys, Yuna is usually found riding atop Kenta. In a way, he's given her back the legs she thought she'd lost forever. 'Taijutsu' Yuna's overall physical capabilities are not only quite poor, they're abysmal. After years of abuse and the inability to use her both her legs, she is very weak, physically speaking. She simply doesn't have the strength or durability to compete with others in a close-quarters fight. As such, she prefers to keep her distance with her mid to long range attacks. She understands that she can't take a hit and if she does, she'll feel it much more than an ordinary person would. She also has weak punches and jabs and the inability to perform kicks or grappling maneuvers. Considering how pathetic her level of strength is, Yuna also doesn't have the best stamina. She can hold her own and—fortunately for her—manipulating her bandages consumes very little chakra, but her overall stamina isn't too fantastic. She gets tired and runs out of energy easily if she gets caught up in a physically demanding fight for too long. To top it all off, her chakra reserves are slightly below average. While her speed is ordinarily near-zero, Yuna can reach decent velocities when swinging around with her bandages or using Wind Release: Stream. Of course, riding on Kenta puts her in a position to be considered one of the faster kunoichi around, but she herself is only average when swinging from trees and such. That being said, she's quite good and dodging and evading and is quite dexterous. Over the years, her skills in self-preservation have resulted in her being quite flexible, nimble, and light-footed, although her ability to actually walk or run is practically non-existent. With regards to Yuna's capacity for taijutsu, it's no surprise that its next to none; her weak physical state, combined with her situationally average speed, and her lackluster stamina make her clearly not suited for close-range combat. She does know an extensive amount of acrobatic maneuvers however, especially one's that require moving her legs up and out of the way, or spinning and balancing on her hands, but other than that, she is really only capable of throwing weak, untrained punches and forming a small defense by crossing her arms out in front of her body as if to shield herself from incoming blows. 'Wind Release' Yuna possesses skill and aptitude in only one of the five basic nature transformations: Wind Release. Although not particularly intimidating against a skilled shinobi, her wind ninjutsu are still quite deadly and useful. Thus, they should be taken into consideration when in engaging in combat against her. As previously mentioned, if Yuna is in a tough spot and needs to get out of a tricky situation that would otherwise require the use of her legs, she can use Wind Release: Stream to exhale a steady current of air from her mouth which'll project her in the opposite direction she's facing and allow her to fly around so long as she maintains the air stream. If she's somehow knocked up off her feet or finds herself falling from a great height, she can make a recovery and change direction while in mid-air at high speeds using this jutsu. She may also use this technique to blow up a dust cloud to create a diversion or to hide herself, as well as attack her opponent(s), but she rarely does this and mostly relies on this ninjutsu as an alternative form of movement. To add to it's greater versatility, it doesn't require hand seals and simply needs to be exhaled. Commonly known as the "Sickle Weasel Technique," Yuna is able to perform the Wind Release: Wind Scythe technique. By waving her hands in front of her, she can send out several thin disks of sharp wind, which can cut down trees and sever limbs. These small blades of wind are useful for making space for Yuna to fight effectively by keeping her opponents at a comfortable distance. It's also rather low in chakra-consumption, and can be used many times before Yuna gets tired out. It should be noted that Yuna's usage of this technique requires hand seals: Snake → Dragon → Bird. The most offensive wind technique in Yuna's ninjutsu arsenal, Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere allows her to shoot out several high-speed, bullet-like, currents of wind from her mouth after weaving the correct hand seals: Rat → Rabbit → Dog. The velocity of the bullets are impressive and they can catch opponents off-guard if their speed and reaction times are too slow to evade them. Additionally, they are each capable of piercing through a target and ripping holes through solid objects. The technique's effectiveness at all ranges makes it the ideal ninjutsu for Yuna, as she prefers to maintain her distance while still remaining capable of self-defense in close-range situations. In contrast to Yuna's Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere, her most defensive wind technique is her Wind Release: Callous Windstorm, which—after weaving the Bird → Dog → Rat hand seals—allows her to force a strong wind outwards in all directions from the base of her feet. The wind may have minor cutting power, but is mostly intended to push away surrounding objects, forces, and projectiles. It can stop most projectiles (shuriken, kunai, certain jutsu) and can push people away from her. While it is technically possible to walk towards the Yuna through her jutsu, it often proves to be quite difficult and is typically not worth the risk. However, if a jutsu or physical object is powerful enough, it can penetrate the windstorm and possibly land a hit on Yuna. 'Fūinjutsu' Under the tutelage of her former Mistress, Manjushage, Yuna was trained in Fūinjutsu and was educated in its properties and applications. Thus, her knowledge of hand seals is extensive and she's able to perform them quickly. Although not necessarily classified as Fūinjutsu, she also received an education in space-time ninjutsu and possesses the ability to perform certain techniques that require knowledge of such. Passed down to her directly from Manjushage, Grounded Chain Paralysis is one of the most powerful techniques in Yuna's repertoire. After she creates a circular fūinjutsu seal on a surface, a multitude of silver-white chakra chains spring up from the seal, binding her opponent. The chains immediately seal her opponent's chakra and then harden into titanium. Her chains will pursue her target up to around 15 meters from the seal origin point. If her chains ensnare her target, the target is pulled back to the origin point of the sealing circle. The titanium chains wrap around her target's legs, ankles, arms, wrists, waist, torso, and neck; if she wishes it, a titanium plate can seal her target's mouth and speech. The chains can be tightened or loosed at her will. It's even possible to strangle someone to death or unconsciousness with these chains. The seal is permanent unless it's directly removed by Yuna, or if she runs out of chakra; one could also escape by other creative means. Genjutsu, particularly that of the Sharingan, or even the abilities of the Rinnegan could potentially trick Yuna into binding herself in her own chains, sealing her chakra so she can't undo the jutsu, yet still draining her chakra in order to maintain the jutsu. The possibility of being trapped in her own technique results in this technique being classified as a Kinjutsu. It is performed by weaving the hand seals: Rat → Dog → Ram → Hare → Horse → Dragon → Snake. With the help of Manjushage, Yuna developed her own sealing technique. By incorporating a Sealing Tag into her Bandage Binding Technique, Yuna can stop the movement of people and reanimations by sealing them away. Upon being sealed, they cannot escape or use their chakra; they will be completely immobilized. It should be noted that if an outside force somehow removes the seal, or it the bandages are burned away along with the sealing tag, then the captive will once again be free. In order to store food, equipment, clothes, and extra bandage reserves, Yuna uses the Enclosing Technique on both scrolls and her own bandages. When she needs to retrieve them, she simply uses the Unsealing Technique to summon them. If someone has been sealed by her Bandage Binding Technique, she can even store them inside a scroll or one of her own bandages, as a means to hide, transport, and carry them easier. Finally, while not technically a fūinjutsu, Yuna is able to perform the Summoning Technique by drawing blood and weaving the hand seals: Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram. Upon executing this technique, her summon, friend, and Lord Protector, Kenta, will appear in a puff of smoke. A legendary white Bengal tiger proficient in wind release, Kenta serves as Yuna's primary mode of transportation, combat support, and emotional caretaker. 'General Skills' Like most kunoichi capable of performing ninjutsu, Yuna is able to perform the basic Clone Technique. After weaving the correct hand seals—''Tiger → Boar → Ox → Dog''—she creates one to several intangible copies of herself. Over the years, this jutsu has saved Yuna many times from defeat and capture, with her successfully being able to trick her pursuers into following one of her clones while she escapes. During combat, she's shown her ability to confuse and occupy her opponents' attention while she makes a sneak attack from elsewhere. However, unlike many other shinobi, Yuna's poor stamina prevents her from creating tangible clones. Alongside the clone technique, Yuna is also capable of performing the Transformation Technique to change her appearance into that of another person or object. This technique was also quite useful to her in the past and she used it many times to avoid capture and hide. In order to perform this technique, Yuna weaves the hand seals: Dog → Boar → Tiger. Another utilitarian jutsu that Yuna employs, the Body Replacement Technique, has saved her life on more than a dozen accounts. After weaving her own variation of the hand seals—''Bird → Boar → Dragon → Dog → Snake''—she swaps her body out with another object the instant the next attack hits her. A sign of her intellect, she prefers to swap herself out with a few bandages, which can get caught up in an opponent's weapon or potentially entangle her attacker. She can also manipulate these bandages by using Chakra Flow and can immediately go on the offensive once her substitution is complete. During her time as a slave, servant, and prisoner, Yuna had been captured, restrained, and tied up on numerous occasions. Over the course of her years in various forms of bondage, she's picked up a few tricks to help her get free from her bindings; the little Nekozoku is more crafty than she let's on. Having taught herself the Rope Escape Technique, Yuna is an expert at untying herself from most rope bondage scenarios. Only the most impossible and complex ties can hold her captive. This technique doesn't just apply to only rope however: any medium used in a similar fashion can be exploited. Rope, string, twine, and cloth are all susceptible to Yuna's escape skills. The secret is her tail, as most people fail to realize that she can use it to untie herself. That being said, she is still capable of escaping without being able to use it. With such an extensive knowledge of rope ties, Yuna is also an expert of the binding arts, being able to keep most people properly tied up with little chance of escape. She even incorporates these skills into her jutsu that use bandages and other tendril-like attacks. These skills come in handy when taking prisoners. 'Statistics' 'Trivia' ❧ Yuna's Odyssey Theme: Emma’s Sorrow ❧ Yuna's Melancholia Theme: Isabella's Lullaby ❧ Due to Manjushage's Juinjutsu, Yuna cannot absorb natural energy in any shape or form. As a result, she is incapable of learning senjutsu and thus, is also incapable of turning into stone because of it. Her body naturally rejects it, however, she can still be damaged by it, as would any other human. ❧ Because of her crippled legs, Yuna is unable to perform the Body Flicker Technique. 'Quotes' ❧ 'Fundraising & Awareness' To help fight against human sex trafficking and child sex trafficking, please consider donating to any of the following non-profit organizations: *A21 *Polaris *Shared Hope International 'Reference' * Template:SilkForestNin Infobox * Template:Holly Mature Content * Template:Hollyproperty * Rinmaru Games - Anime Avatar Creator * Cat Senses Wikipedia Article Category:Méihuā